Punch Rumble Punk
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: The names is just something I don't want change. This is an AU of how I see the teenage versions of Boomer, Brick and Butch. The chapters are random and will be short like my tidbit stories. Rated M just in case. Read the first chapters Caption/Warning (In my mind I never really considered the RRB's related and in this story they aren't, but they're like bros. Annoying and loud.)
1. Saturday With A Hungover Brick

Caption/Warning: In later chapters there might be (RRBcest) but that depends. There might not be. So yeah, just a little warning.

Aso I gave Boomer my Personality, he needs to stand up for himself more.

Enjoy!

/

"Get your fat ass off me!" Brick yells at the top of his lunges when he wakes up smothered under the "hulking" figure of his brother Butch. The raven never sleeps in his own bed and has this nasty habit of sneaking into the redheaded ruffs room almost every night. It's starting to annoy the shit out of Brick. Especially, with the raging headache he has. It felt like a truck blow up right on top of his head. (That literally happened once) Also It's a saturday, Brick's hungover from a party which is why he even has the headache in the first place.

AKA he feels like total shit.

Even after all the older's yelling Butch stays a sleep not moving an inch with his face burred into the back of the redheads neck. "Wake up Butch!" Brick starts screaming again. "You heavy sake of shit, you're still on top of ME!" Brick hated this. Completely fucking hated this. It's bull crap that he has to deal with this almost every morning. He's having a crappy morning and it's Another reason why his head feels like volcano exploded in his brain.

Why the hell is Butch even in his room? Why not just use his own damn room? It's there for a damn reason! "Dammit, Butch!" After a while Brick's screaming finally gets Boomer's attention, since he'd been up early this morning playing video games.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning." Boomer says while shuffling into Brick's room.

"That's because this freak is crushing me!" Brick replies. "Get this mothereffin' giant off me."

Boomer just blinks down at his older brother, wondering if the older was ether stupid or just really lazy. "Brick, just shrug him off."

Brick growls. "Boomer I have a hangover and I don't fucking feel like moving."

The blond ruff rolls his eyes. He then climes onto the bed and rolls his sleeping raven haired brother off the redhead. Brick gives a sigh of relief, but it's short-lived when Butch just rolls back where he started. The redhead scowls viciously.

"Fuck!" He yells and Boomer just rolls his eyes again as he gets off his brothers bed. "Wait, where the fuck are you going?!"

"Back in the living room until you figure out how to stop acting dumb."

"Get back here!"

"No." The blond says as he walks away.

"Boomer, you're an asshole." Brick yells.

Boomer grins and calls back with, "That's rich coming from you, but it's nice to know you're still a hypocrite Brick."

"Fuck you, Boomer!"

"Maybe later when your not hungover and being a pain in the ass."

/

This is totally how I would act if I had two older brothers who act like Butch and Brick.


	2. Freakin Cold & Fluffish Stuff

Me: next chapter yeah! Got the idea from Mookie000 sorry if some the words are the same, please don't hate me Mookie!

Enjoy!

/

"Awwwwwe! I think they shut of the space heater Brick!" Boomer sniffed pitifully and whined. "It's so cold I'm freezing its sooooo cold!" He cries trying to get some form of heat from their tiny space heater.

Brick scowls at the blond while sitting a few feet away on the coach with Butch both freezing their asses off, but not showing. "Boomer will ya shut the fuck up already! They can't just shut off the space heater, they'll shut off everything in the apartment." He says and just like that the lights go out in an instant.

Boomer blinks twice, looking around. "Looks like they cut off the power two."

"Dammit! Way da go big mouth; they turned everything off." Butch growls with a deep frown. He curses again and huddles a little closer to Brick for warmth. They were freezing their asses off all because that damn landlord having the balls to turn off everything in their apartment. How the hell were they supposed to keep warm now? Heck, do they still have water?! And on top of that it's spring yet it's fuckin' three degrees in their apartment! "Shit, it's frickin' cold. We should just beat the shit out of that landlord guy."

Brick sighed sounding bored. "Nah, if he turned it off then there's a reason for it. We probably forgot to pay this months rent."

"I hate this." Boomer whined crawling away from the non-usable heater. "It's so coooooooold!" He moans and throws himself into Bricks lap in a desperate attempt in warming himself.

The redhead rolls his eyes. "We'll get the money to for it so shut up." The little blond in his lap sniffles at his response not at all happy with the answer. "But Briiiiiick. I'm cooooooooold now."

Brick clicks his teeth. "Tch, Butch?"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Go get some blankets."

"Why can't you get 'em?" Butch asks, but gets up anyway.

"'Cause I said so and hurry the hell up with those blankets! I'm freezin' my junk of here."

"Alright aright, keep your frozen dick in your pants." The green clade ruff says and tosses a comforter at the two resting on the couch before wrapping the second comforter around himself. "There ya happy now, princess?"

"Go fuck yourself and yeah I'm pretty damn satisfied." Brick replies snidely and pulls Boomer closer towards himself while fixing the thick blanket around them both. "You okay Boom?"

The blond lazily kisses under Brick's jaw which prompts the redhead to hold him tighter. "Yeah." He answers, falling asleep in seconds.

Butch smirks knowingly. "Heh."

Brick just rolls his eyes with a heated blush on his cheeks and up to his ears. "Shut up."

/

Blah Blah...Review!


	3. Boomer & 2 Sick Ruffs

Me: I got the idea for this chapter from mookie000's drawings, too.

Enjoy!

/

It was right when Brick threw up weird stinky black gunk on the sidewalk that tipped them off that he was sick. Boomer gags almost retching from the chemical like smell the black puddle emitted. Butch makes a apathetic remark and decides that since he's the second oldest it's his job the take care of Brick while he's sick. However, like always when it comes to Brick and Butch things end up getting a little out of hand.

/

A Day Later:

Now it's up to Boomer to take care of both Brick and Butch, since the green schemed ruff became sick as well. Apparently, the raven messed around with Brick and caught his cold. Boomer couldn't think of why Butch would be stupid enough to do that kinda shit. I mean seriously, who sleeps with a fuckin' sick person?

'Did he think the sex would be better that way?' Boomer rolls his eyes at the dumb thought. He sighs. "I guess I'll be taking care of you guys then." He says and puts a cold pack on Bricks forehead. The redhead gives a muffled thank you in reply.

"Eh, Boomer's...in charge of... us?" Butch groans out through short harsh, tired breaths. "We're... so fuckin'... dead."

The blond scowls, obviously offended. "Tch, I could fuckin' leave you guys just like this." The blue schemed ruff offers almost sweetly. Boomer didn't have to put up with this crap, he could always let them get better on their own. It worked out for him when they didn't lift a finger to take care of the blond when he was sick so whose to say he has to help their sorry asses?

-Technically he didn't need to do shit for 'em.-

Brick whines like a dying cat. "No,... don't do that. Butch... shut...the fuck... up."

"Fuck... you."Butch scuff and rolls over on the bed and Boomer just ignores him in favor of spoon feeding his eldest brother some soup. At least Brick had the decency to appreciate Boomer's help.

"Thanks... Boomie." The redhead says tiredly but sounding content too.

Butch turns over again eyes wide with betrayal and whines, "What... about meeee?"

Boomer clicks his tongue with an agitated eye roll. "Oh boohoo. Stop acting like a bitch about everything."

"Are you... supposed to be... talking to a sick person like that?"

"Are you supposed to be a pain in the ass while being sick?" Butch stays quiet and Boomer smirks smugly. "That's what I thought."

/

Review!


	4. Brick's Cooking & Other Antics

Me: Yup another chapter I decided to make this old chapter that I deleted in the beginning longer.

Enjoy.

/

Brick is basically preening under Boomer's joyfully exclamations of praise as he placed the tray full of very delicious looking food on the living room's coffee table. They also use it as a dinning table. Sure they have to sit on the floor so that they were leveled with the table, but it was better than not having a table at all when they can't really afford a better one.

Ya gotta love middle class poverty.

"Wow, this is really good, Brick!" Boomer says, while downing another bowl of fried rice, breaded shrimp, and diced pork. He knows he doesn't have to act this perky, but it fine as long as the food is good.

"Well not shit Sherlock. I made it myself Boomie." Brick brags with a wholesome grin on his lips.

"That's so cool Brick!" Boomer beams pretending to actually care, he knows that Brick secretly likes it when he praises him. The guy has some serious self-esteem issues that are so obvious that it almost makes the blond sick.

Butch knows this too, but doesn't seem to care. "I guess this makes you our mom now, huh?" Butch says not really acknowledging the foods taste or caring for that matter. He just continues shoveling it all into his mouth. Clearly he doesn't give a damn what he eats as long as it's edible enough to chew. Why would he, but at least it doesn't taste like shit.

"You're a real smart ass, ya know that? And I'm not a fuckin' mom." The redheaded ruff says through gritted teeth. Why can't Butch at least pretend to act excited about cooking? At least Boomer genuinely appreciates his cooking.

The green schemed ruff snorted. "Thanks for realizing something just now captain obvious."

Brick scowls. "Just shut the fuck up and finish eating!"

"Ooooo, Butch is in trouble." Boomer teases as he refills his bowl with more fried-rice and pork.

Butch tries to smack the blond ruff upside the head, but almost gets a fork in the hand. "What the fuck!"

"Keep you damn hands to yourself Butch!" Boomer hissed as he punched the raven in arm.

"Ow! Dammit Boomer. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe I am!"

Brick just shakes his head, not even angry anymore due to how stupid his brothers are acting. He sighs and begins to eat as well.

A least they're enjoying his food.

/

Review!


	5. Annoyed Butch and Jerk Boomer

Me: In Mookie's art I notices that that there's only one room in their apartment, but I gave them separate bedrooms.

Enjoy.

/

"What the fuck?! Boomer!" Butch yelled from his bedroom. He was so sick of people touching his shit and coming into his room all the time. It's his room for gods sake! Doesn't anyone understanding that?

"Whaaaaat?!" Boomer screams back from the coach in the living room. He finally reached the next level on "Super Mario 3D Land" on his used 3DSXL. Ugh, why did Butch decide to call him now of all times? Sometimes he wishes his brothers had off buttons so he could have some peace and quite. 'What the hell does he even want?' He clicks his teeth. "It better be something important."

"Just get in here!"

"No way, you come out here!"

"I'm serious Boomer. Get your ass in here right now."

Boomer sighs as he climes out of his comfortable safe haven. "Ugh, alright already shut up." He grumbles heading down the hall to Butch's room. When he enters the sighs, "So what is it? I got better things to do then deal with you right now."

Butch roller his eyes. "Did you borrow my underwear again?"

"Yeah, so?" Boomer always takes Butch's underwear so why does he even ask anymore? If you ask the blond it seems pretty stupid to get mad over it now when it's been happening, since they were kids.

"Are you wearing them right now?"

"...No."

"You fuckin' liar! I can see them!"

"Then why the fuck did you even ask?! It's not like you don't borrow mine or Brick's."

"Take them off right now."

"Fuck no."

"No? The fuck do you mean 'no'; they're my underwear!"

"It's just like I said, so no."

"Ugh, why are you like this?!"

Boomer walks out of the room with a bored expression on his face. "Butch you're an idiot. This is literally the stupidest thing you've ever bothered me for and I'm done listening."

"Wait get back here, don't walk away from me!" The raven screams after the blond ruff.

"Fuck off Butch." Said blond says back with his ass planted back on the couch and his DS back in hand. He doesn't mean to act this way, but it really was a stupid conversation to be in. Plus he wasn't all that interested in what the other had to say.

"You're such a prick!"

Boomer grunts not really paying attention to the others words, too caught up in his game. "Love you too, Buchie."

/

So I guess it's review time. Hope you liked it!


	6. The F Is This Sht? Part 1

Me: From that comic slash reply fight Mookie000 made. It's the one about all the girls liking Butch and Brick getting jelly about it. Then Butch instigating it further. Here's a different way that Boomer separates them when the yelling and trash talk escalates.

Enjoy.

/

"The fuck is this shit?! How can any of these chicks like Butch so much? This is some bullshit!" Brick yelled loudly in exasperation as he saw all the online questions. Most of them were for Butch and red schemed ruff hadn't gotten one al day. "That's just fucked up man! He's a frickin' dick not to mention he's gross as shit!" He adds.

Boomer shakes his head. He knows Brick hates being second best, but the blond wishes he'd grow up already. "Dude, get over it. It's not that big a deal-"

The green ruff steps in before Boomer can defuse the problem. "Aww, Don't be a hater Brickie boo." Butch sings like a complete asshole. "I mean I know I'm better than you and obviously way hotter, but there's no point bein' mad bro."

"Ugh, you guys are idiots." Even for that comment Boomer was clearly being ignored. He throws up his arms exasperated. 'Here it comes.'

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you even talking to?!" The redhead says as he gets up in Butch's face. The angry scowl on his own mug screaming that he wanted to hit the raven with everything he had.

"Tch, whatever "Rapunzel". Why don't you try cut that long girly hair of yours. I'm sure someone could make a nice wig out of."

"Don't talk shit about my hair you fuckin' asshole. And what about you with those stupid snake bites. What? Did you think they were fuckin' cool? More like ugly as shit."

"Don't joke 'bout my snake bites bitch! Get out of my face Brick before you get hurt."

"You must think your takin' to Boomer or somethin' cause I don't think you know who you're takin' to right now. You better step down bro."

"Like you can even take me. I'll mop the floor with ya. It'd be pretty easy to with that long girly hair of yours."

"Mop the floor with me? Ha yeah right, not in a million years. I'd whoop your sorry ass any day and I'll make sure to rip out those ugly sneak bites."

Boomer huffs. He's ha enough of their fighting. It's childish and stupid as fuck. Heck, half those questions could be from dudes. The blond steps in between them confusing both teens. First he grabs Bricks face and puts his lips onto the redheads. His then arms wrap around the others neck as he forces his tongue down his brothers throat. The kiss last for maybe a minute before they stop for air. "You really need to stop acting like a idiot over this."

Boomer then turn turns to Butch grabbing the bulge in his jeans from the little display he created. Butch grunts and the blond smiles wickedly. "I'll help you fix this when we get home and all you have to do is stop messing with Brick." The blue schemed ruff purrs before he quickly flies away towards their apartment.

Both the green and red clothes males are surprised but for some reason pleased as they instantly follow the young blond home.

Boomer rolls his eyes when they catch up to him. 'They're so easy, but at least they stopped fighting.'

/

I made Boomer so manipulative at the end. All it takes is a little motivation and blame! I'm writing chapters like my life depends on it! (But only when I have ideas.)

Anyway review, please?


	7. When Boomer Shops For Food

Me: I got this from Mookie's pics of Boomer eating food and that one panel where he sees the fridge was empty and looks disappointed. In this story Boomer somehow earned some cash and goes food shopping with his Bros.

Read On & Enjoy!

/

The one thing Boomer loved more than video games, smoking, and his brothers is food. He doesn't really eat much and seems to aways find their refrigerator empty, but if there's a large meal in front of him he's bound to eat more than six of seven servings. Heck even when he goes to parties it's just about the food. Boomer also goes so far as to stay at the Powerpuff girls' or Mitch's when he needed food. The blonds not saying he doesn't eat it's just his brothers forget to go shopping when it's their day to do it, hence he goes to other people's houses at that time.

However, today was his turn shopping and he's bringing Brick and Butch with him.

"Put it back." Boomer ordered as he saw Brick try to put in another box of cookies into the cart. "I'm not paying for that shit!" Seriously, they already have one box of those stupid cookies and they were about the size of two jumbo cereal boxes. Anymore and there wouldn't be enough room for the stuff Boomer wanted which was a lot healthier(by his standards).

Brick scowls, grunting and mumbling as he put the box back in it's place. "Tch, Fine."

Boomer desperately wants to smacks him upside the head, but thinks better of it. "Ya know, I don't get you guys. We don't only eat junk food. We need real shit." The blond says. He catches Butch trying to stoke the cart with candy and ice-cream, Boomer scowls. "What the fuck did I just say!? Put. It. Back."

"Jeez, what the hell Boom." Butch huffs and returns everything he took.

The blue schemed ruff grabs them both by their collars and growled like an animal. "It's my money and my turn so don't start shit with me okay?! I let you pick the shit you wanted, but only a few things!" His voice becomes deathly cold. "Do not mess with me right now. If I have to tell you both again to put something back one more time I'm gonna rip off your dicks and feed them to stray dogs."

His brothers just stare at him.

"Are we clear?" He asks sweetly afterwards.

Instantly the red and green ruffs cover their crotches in fear and nod hurriedly. 'Scares the shit outta me, but that kinda turned me on.' They both think while following the youngest ruff down the aisle and Boomer smiles.

He'll apologize to them later on tonight.

/

Hah! I should totally write a one-shot were Boomer Doms his brothers. I can see it now... Him with a whip and Brick and Butch cowering on their knees. I'm so bad.

Anyway review.


	8. The F Is This Sht? Part 2

Me: From that comic reply where Brick got mad and jealous about Boomer and even Butch getting a valentine when he didn't get one. Here's a short about it with what I wanted to happen. Boomer does comment a few times, but that's it.

/

"What the fuck is this shit!? How come I didn't get one damn valentine!?" Brick bellowed as he saw even Butch had a valentine and he's a fuckin' prick to every girl that bothers to talk to him in school. The raven was never the calm one and always picked fights. Heck he doesn't even talk to the girls only stares at them all day. "This is bullshit."

'How can he be so stupid?' Boomer thinks grinning at his eldest brother and holding a huge box full of his valentines from all the girls in school including the ones from the power puff girls. Him and the girls were on good terms after he told them a few things. Bubbles is still trying to get his attention and he's just not that into her anymore. It would have been a good idea at the time but he's dated too many guys. Plus he's with his brothers now so if he started dating her there'd be a huge fight with the puffs and Boomers not dealing with that shit again. 'My brothers are such dumbasses.'

Butch decides to speak up after Boomers thought. "No offense Brick, but your kinda a dick to like, almost or every girl in this school. They just don't like you man."

"Fuck you!"

"Wouldn't it be the other way around, cuz I top you?"

"Don't say that shit out loud!"

Boomer barks a laugh getting his brothers attentions. "There's no one around dumb ass! We're skipping forth period."

"Shut up Boomer!

"Make. Me." The blond growls lowly.

Brick grits his teeth. "You know what? Forget it. I'm fuckin' going home." He grunts flying away in a mad dash to avoid fighting Boomer. It would not end well. Plus he'd get his ass kicked.

Again.

Brick sighs as he lands on the balcony of their apartment. When he walks inside he notices a small package on their poor excuse of a coffee table. It seems to be addressed to him. He opens it while reading the note that had been taped to the side:

"Dear Brick,

I knew you weren't gonna get anything so I bought you these in advance. You better like it or I'll kick your fuckin' ass!

\- Sincerely, Boomer."

Brick looks into the box. There lays a smaller's box with chocolates, new hair ties, a pack of cigs, and box of condoms next to a bottle of lube. He squints at the condoms and lube before smirking.

Yeah, he'll make sure the thank Boomer personally for this awesome valentines day gift.

/

So how is this update? Good bad? Surprising since I for got to post this a month ago? By the way I couldn't think of a better gift for Brick so I did this instead.

Anyway review! ;3


	9. Boomer And His Friends

Me: Boomers got friends? Surprised? So was I! Anyway I ran out of idea's from mookie so now I'm being creative and making up stuff. Also Boomers friends are my OC twins: Crash & Crush then my other OC with duel hair: Axe.

Enjoy!

/

When Brick walks into the living room he scowls. "Who the fuck are these people in our apartment?!" He yelled at the top of his lunges causing their next door neighbors to bang on the walls, telling him to shut the hell up before they called the landlord. He simply ignores the threats because the neighbors were always bluffing anyway. At least he thinks they are.

"My friends." Boomer says answering Brick's question bluntly as he continued to play against his friend.

Brick gives Boomers "friends" a once over letting his eyes evaluate the three new male additions to his home. First there's the freakishly tall silver haired twins on the couch playing on their galaxy 6 phones. He scuffs, obviously those two were defiant rich kids by the gold studded watches they wore. Then there's the short boy with brown and blond hair virsing Boomer on their Xbox. Probably a punk by the way the kids face is decorated with a few piercing and wearing dark shades of clothing. "I don't like'm." He says even if he's not sure of it just yet. Plus that's how he's always been around new people. "Ruffs should only trust ruffs." He then states.

"So... what's your point?"

"Boomer, I don't want them here." He insists. Didn't Boomer realize he was making the red schemed ruff upset?

"Yeah, well tough shit." The blond ruff says with an eye roll. "You're not my damn' boss so fuck off Brick. I pay for most of the rent here anyway."

The redhead is taken aback by the truth Boomer just laid out in front of him. Now Brick is sure of it, he doesn't like Boomer's friends; their making him turn against him! Back when they were kids Brick's word used to be law with the blond, but now Boomer doesn't even listen to him as an older brother anymore. 'What the hell happened?!'

"Is that your brother?" The duel haired boy -Axe- asked as he killed another zombie brutally.

Boomer shrugged lazily playing the game with little effort yet whining each task remarkably with ease. "Yeah that's my long laired bro Brick. Ya know, the oldest brother I told you about."

Axe looks to be thinking then his eyes widen. "Oh, that one? You're right he's cute, but a total dick." He laughs after saying that.

"I know, right?"

Brick feels totally offended. "Hello, I'm still right fucking here ya damn assholes!" The redheaded ruff yells stomping out of the living room. Again their neighbors scream and threaten to call their landlord or the cops.

'Who fuck does that short prick think he is?! And what the fuck did he mean by cute?' Brick scowled. He wasn't cute dammit! Only girls are cute NOT boys. 'I fuckin' hate that kid, calling me cute! Me?! I ain't cute.'

"You brother needs to lighten up." Crush said with a bored tone.

Crash elbowed his brother. "Dude, shut up."

"No it's fine. Brick totally needs to chill out." Boomer smirks slyly. "I'm sure I can help 'm with that later, I've gotta few ideas how." He licks his lips.

Crash pretends to gage. "Ew dude, too much information."

"Oh, can I watch?" Axe asks with a sly smile.

Crush grins at the shortest male out of all of them. "You are so gross Axe."

"Not as sick as you."

Crush blushes like a tomato. "That was one time!"

Axe scuffs in disbelief. "One or one hundred?"

"Tch! Shut up!"

Crossing his arms tightly over his chest Crash looks slightly uncomfortable as a blush covers his cheeks two. "Bro, just stop talking about it already."

"Sorry." Crush says his blush becoming a tad darker than before.

/

Awwww...a cliff hanger, but I just wanted to show that Boomer had other friends than his brothers. There will be more of Axe and the twins some other chapter.


	10. A High Brick With A Horny Boomer

Me: Got this idea from Mookie's pics involving them smoking or high. Also this is a sexual scene that I made up. It was good at first, now I kinda hate it. :3

Have fun reading!

/

"Boomie." Brick slurs while walking into the blondes bed room after breaking the doorknob.

"What the fuck Brick, get the hell outta my room!" The smaller of the two yelps out while turning onto his stomach to cover the front of his naked body having thrown his pillows and blanket to the floor in the throws of his excitement. Which of course is ruined now that his oldest brother walked in high as a kite. Plus to make matters worse he himself is still horny as shit. "Get out!" He yells again, but the older just joins him on the bed, while making sure to lay on top of him.

"You smell really good." The redhead says offhandedly.

This is a level beyond how stupid his brother usually acts when he's high and he'll be damned if he didn't think it was kinda hot to have the other on top of him. "Get the fuck off me Brick." He says with a growl as his oldest brother presses down on him harder until Boomer is practically flush against his bed. The smaller groans in distaste. He can't touch himself in this position and it was frustrating as shit. "Come on get off Brick, I gotta jiz."

"Can't..." Brick answers in a slur and lays kisses on the back of the blonds flushed neck. He notices something is off as he kisses something cold and metallic. Looking over it with blurry eyes he sees Boomers nap piercings and is a little surprised even though he new that they where there. A haze filled idea forms and he starts sucking on the bar like jewelry.

A pitiful moan leaves the blond as he feels his sensitive piercings being abused by his brother lips and teeth. "B-brick~!" His cock twitches against his stomach begging for some form of attention. He really needs to touch it and Brick barging into his room right in the middle of almost reaching release isn't helping it go away anytime soon. If Brick could only take a hint to leave him alone to let his hand finish what it started.

"I love you Boomie." Brick says in between his gentle kisses.

Boomer sighs, this is exactly why he can't muster up the courage to throw the other off him. He loves hearing Brick say he loves him. Plus having Brick on top with his hard clothed cock pressing down on his bear ass is doing wonders on him. Ugh, but if only he could cum at some point. God, reaching euphoria would be really fuckin' nice about now instead of the pain he feels in his balls.

"Brick, please, I gotta cum." He whimpers praying to some form of higher power than his brothers & himself that his oldest brother will get the hint to leave or touch him.

Somehow Brick does get the hint and brings his hand underneath him to stroke his cock. Boomer moans, bucking into the older's slowly moving fist. "Br-brick that feels so good." He moans drooling on the sheet under his chin. Any moment now he'll cum. As expected Boomer releases all over the sheets below himself. He can't move at all too boneless to even try.

Brick starts to sit up so that he's on his knees straddling the blonds naked thighs. He then pulls down his sweats pant to let his still hard cock spring free. "Boomie?" The older asks while pressing his member in between the younger's ass cheeks.

"Just do it already." The blond grunts with an eye roll.

Grateful that he had gotten the ok the red schemed ruff begins moving his hips. The length of his rod going over the the soft mounds of flesh felt amazing. Boomer gasps underneath him and he takes that as a sign to thrust faster. Ten minutes later he feels his balls tighten and pries smaller's ass apart. Then seconds later he places the tip of his cock over the little pink bud and cum's all over it.

"Ok, now get out." Boomer says lifting himself up with his shaky elbows.

Brick lays back on top of the blond crushing him with his weight. "No."

Boomers arms give out instantly. 'Fuck it.' He thinks as he hears the redhead start to snore above him. The blond sighs. This isn't the first time they've don't this. He then closes his tired eyes.

He falls asleep too.

/

Well this is an m rated story so it was unavoidable that sexual themes would be in it. I did warn you guys.

Anyway, review! :3


End file.
